


the dance with the devil might last you forever

by kennys



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennys/pseuds/kennys
Summary: In an attempt to rescue his soulmate from the demon that seized his soul, Kyle, an angel of Heaven, takes on the task of venturing into Hell itself.Falling in love with the demon in question was an unforeseen turn of events.





	the dance with the devil might last you forever

_Wendy hugs him fiercely before he leaves but remained steadily dry eyed. Butters on the other hand is a blubbering mess as he tearily clings to Kyle._

_"Oh Kyle," he sniffles, "I hope everything works out."_

_Kyle pats his back reassuringly. "I'll be fine Butters. I'm not a fledgling anymore," he says. "I'll be back in a few hours anyway. It's not like I'm staying down there."_

_Wendy frowns. "Don't be so flippant Kyle. Even a few hours at a time in that wretched place is horrendous."_

_"I've already had this conversation with Gregory," he teases. "I don't need it from you too."_

_Wendy flushes. "I'm not trying to patronise you Kyle," she says. "That place is horrible horrible. And McCormick is one of the worst sorts. Who knows what sort of horrors go on in his torture chamber?" She pauses and then continues, rather shakily, "but I just don't want what happened to Heidi to happen to him."_

_"Well I think it's awful brave of you Kyle," Butters hiccoughs, having attempted to wipe away most of his tears. "Going all the way to the seventh layer of hell itself to rescue your soulmate from one of Satan's favourite demons is awfully nice."_

_Kyle smiles wanly. "Thanks Butters." He directs his attention to Wendy._

_"I'll be fine. I'll talk to him, try to reason with him, pray for him, the works. I'll be back in a few hours." He pauses. "And after a few more of these trips, when I've turned him back to Heaven, I'll be back with Stan by my side."_

_It's the first time his name has been dropped so far in this conversation and it sparks an undeniable wave of tension._

_Wendy nods, tightlipped. "Bring him back," she whispers and kisses him lightly on the cheek._

_Kyle nods in return. "I will."_

_That had been a long time ago._

***

Kyle's back arches as Stan thrusts into him, feels his hands draw circles around his hips, trace teasingly across his chest. Stan's attention alone would be enough to finish him. The added sensation of Kenny kneeling at the foot of the bed, taking Kyle's cock to the back of his throat is almost too much for Kyle to handle. "You like that?" Stan mutters against his throat, timing his thrusts in time with Kenny's sucking movements.

Kyle moans in answer, barely able to form coherent thoughts much less put them into words.

Kenny's mouth slides off his cock with an obscene pop and Kyle whines at the sudden loss. "He asked you a question," Kenny all but snarls, his irises crimson red, pupils blown as he glares at Kyle. He knows how much Kyle loves this kind of aggression and he goddam thrives on it.

Kyle nods frantically. "I like it," he babbles. "Of course I like it, you know I like it - "

Kenny smirks. "That's what I thought baby boy." He reassumes his ravaging of Kyle's cock, swallowing it so perfectly without even breaking eye contact that Kyle feels his insides seize up.

"I'm going to - " he manages to warn before he feels himself go over the edge.

Behind him, Stan thrusts again and comes inside Kyle with a grunt. He pulls out and collapses onto the bed, like he has a habit of doing. Kyle takes a moment to steady his breathing and makes an attempt to clean himself up before he crawls up beside Stan, tucking himself in front of his chest. Stan only offers minimal complaining about his comfort being disturbed so Kyle takes this as an invitation to snuggle in closer.

Kenny clamours onto the bed until he's resting beside the pair of them, directly facing Kyle. His eyes are still red but less hungry, less feral. He's got a smear of come at the side of his lip.

"Here," Kyle says. "You've got - actually hold on." He uses his own finger to wipe the come off Kenny's face. He goes to wipe his hand against the bed sheet but Kenny grabs his wrist.

He gently brings Kyle's hand to his own mouth and takes his stained finger into his mouth, licking it clean, and sucking obscenely. It's a ridiculous scenario, having the demon who stole your soulmate lick your own come off your fingers while your aforementioned soulmate gently snores behind you, but Kyle can't find it in him to care.

"Thanks Ken," he mutters sleepily. How strange that not so long ago he and Kenny were sworn enemies. Now Kyle can't imagine himself without the demon.

Kenny buries himself against Kyle's chest, nuzzling against him affectionately. This Kenny that Kyle has slowly but steadily come to know is a far cry from the infamously cruel and unrelenting monster he let the world see.

"When do you need to leave?" Kenny whispers against his chest.

Kyle groans, feeling the clutches of tiredness creep upon him, but not wanting to leave the warmth of the pair draped on either side of him.

"Soon," he admits. "Wendy will wonder what's taking me so long and - oh Ken!"

Kenny has started sucking and nipping at Kyle's neck in the more sensitive spots that he knows drive Kyle crazy. His attention with doubtlessly leave evidence that will doubtlessly be a nuisance to explain to Wendy and the others but Kyle just can't bring himself to care. The sensation of Kenny's attention and the warmth of Stan behind him is, in a ridiculously ironic sense of the word, heaven.

The thought of heaven jolts him back to reality and with great reluctance he gently shoves Kenny off him and forces himself upright, out of the grasp of Stan who mutters in complaint in his sleep.

"I really should go," he admits to Kenny.

"Okay," says Kenny. "I get it. Heavenly duties." He pauses. "What are you going to tell Gregory about Stan?" As he speaks he reaches out to trail an almost possessive hand across Stan's chest. It's a not so subtle reminder to Kyle that despite Heaven's best efforts, his mission was too late. Stan belongs to Hell, or more specifically to Kenny.

Kyle shrugs. "The usual. That we talked and I'm getting closer and closer to bringing him home."

Kenny smiles almost pityingly. "It's been over a year Kyle," he says. "Your boss is going to start smelling a rat sooner or later. And all this to-ing and fro-ing between Heaven and Hell is getting ridiculous."

Kyle knows fine well what Kenny is hinting at. He's made it as clear as day what he wants, for Kyle to turn his back on Heaven, to give himself over to Hell and to Kenny completely. "I can't Ken," he says softly. "I can't just abandon Heaven. I can't abandon my family."

Kenny growls possessively and grabs Kyle's hand with his own, pulling towards his chest. "We're your family," he says. "Stan and I. You know that. I don't know why you're so persistent in pretending otherwise."

Kyle can't muster up an answer to that, can barely look Kenny in the eye. "I should go," he repeats.

Kenny nods, tight lipped. "You know the way." He pauses, seems to consider something. "We're having an official celebration here tomorrow you know," he says. "A hundred years since the first angel fell. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember," Kyle says. "I was only a fledging but I remember. What's that to do with anything?"

Kenny shrugs. "Just thought you might like to come with us."

Kyle splutters. "And let everyone see my face? Have you lost your mind?"

"It's a masked celebration," Kenny says smoothly. He cocks his head and smiles his infamous demonic smirk that just about sends shivers down Kyle's spine, even now. "Besides. It's not like you'd be the only angel in attendance."

Kyle pauses. The thought had never even occurred to him. "There are other angels here?" he asks unevenly.

"Of course," Kenny says flippantly. "Just like you. On the verge of falling, but not quite there yet."

Kyle opts to ignore the last comment. "I don't know," he says uncertainly. "It seems a bit iffy."

"I'm sure Gregory would approve," Kenny presses. "He'd probably see it as an excellent opportunity to seize poor Stan from my evil clutches. Who knows?" He continues drawing possessive circles across Stan's slumbering figure as he talks. "You might even enjoy yourself."

Kyle struggles for a moment. "Well. Okay. I guess so then." He prays that he's not making a mistake then remembers his prayers have stopped being answered long ago.

Kenny's smirk widens. "Wear something pretty."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are much appreciated!!!


End file.
